With regards to electrical, water and gas appliances, a primary problem exists with regards to damage caused by faulty appliances and/or inefficient operation. A tertiary problem is that a device does not currently exist which monitors various appliances and appliance types in a household over time to determine if their fitness is deteriorating, determine their level of operating efficiency and ways to improve it and/or provide intelligence on the failing appliance sub-component and how to repair it.